Twins, Enemies and True Love
by Big-M
Summary: On a camping trip with her family, Lizzie falls for a boy who is just like Gordo, someone unexpected makes Lizzie realize her true feelings for Gordo... I hope you enjoy, please review afterwards!
1. All Too Familiar

_On a camping trip with her family, Lizzie falls for a boy who is just like Gordo, someone unexpected makes Lizzie realize her true feelings for Gordo._

Hey guys, this is my third fanfic, it's really a tease with Gordo's and Lizzie's relationship. I hope you enjoy, please review afterwards!!!

I own nothing!

_______________________________________________________________________________

If Lizzie McGuire had it her way she would not be on her way for a family camping trip with just her, her mother- Jo, her father- Sam and her bratty brother- Matt. If she had it her way Gordo or Miranda, her two best friends, would have come along, but this was one of those "family-bonding" times, no friends allowed. But perhaps the worst thing about the whole trip is the fact that there is not one TV!!!

'Are we there yet?' Matt asked for the hundredth time in the car on the way to the camping grounds.

'I swear, if you ask that one more time…' Lizzie threatened, angrier than ever.

'Almost there champ.' Sam replied in a happy tone and ignoring Lizzie's comments.

Toon Lizzie: 'I knew we should have left him at the petrol station and I mean it's not as if anyone would notice!'

Finally after a long and extra boring ride in the car the McGuire family had made it to the camping grounds.

'Thanks goodness we're here! Now all I need to do is find a bus back home.' Lizzie said to herself, but loud enough for her mother to hear.

'Now come on Lizzie, I'm sure it will be a great weekend.' Jo McGuire told her daughter.

Toon Lizzie: My idea of a great weekend isn't to spend it with my family, it's to be at the mall, with my friends, you know, somewhere where there's civilization.'

Lizzie gave her mother a fake smile as she helped her unload the luggage.

Finally after what seemed like forever to find their area for camping, set up their cabins and unpack Lizzie decided to look around the campsite. She walked around for a while and without any success found no one to speak to and absolutely no form of entertainment.

'Hey loser, what are you doing?' Matt asked, sneaking up behind Lizzie.

'What do you want stupid?' Lizzie responded.

'Oh, well I was going to show you my new friends, but since you were mean to me I'm not going to tell you anything.'

'Matt, how many times do I have to tell you? I can't see your invisible friends.'

Matt gave Lizzie a greasy 'I'm talking about real friends, dumb-dumb.'

'Really, prove it!'

Toon Lizzie: 'Oh please, someone tell me his telling the truth, please!'

'What's it worth to you?'

'Matt!'

'OK, OK.'

Matt took her around the campsite and to an area with a of row cabins. All the sudden some kids came out of the cabins, first a boy that looked about Matt's age, the next was another boy who must have been the first boy's brother, as they looked similar, he looked about Lizzie's age and finally a girl came out, she also looked like the boy, she also seemed the same age as Lizzie.

Toon Lizzie: 'Human contact, oh thank-you, thank-you.'

'Hi.' They all seemed to say at the same time.

'I'm Lizzie McGuire.' Lizzie said introducing herself.

'Hi, I'm Brett,' the older boy said, 'and this is my cousin Kelly and my little brother Buck.'

Lizzie didn't really look hard at Brett or Kelly until they had introduced themselves but something seemed all too familiar about them, it was as if she had known them her whole life.

After about an hour of playing cards, eating junk food and just general introduction talking, Lizzie had to go to have dinner with her family.

'See you Brett, bye Kelly. I'll speak to you tomorrow.'

'Yeah bye.'

'Outie.'

After dinner Lizzie found a public phone and decided to ring Miranda and tell her about her day.

'So are you surviving?' Miranda asked.

'Yeah, I'm having a really great time.' Lizzie responded.

'Wait, I think the line is faulty, did you just say your having a great time?'

'Yeah Matt found this kid who he became friends with, he happened to have a brother who is like totally cute and a cousin.'

'Really? How cute.'

'Ethan-Craft-cute. What did you do today, how's Gordo?'

'Nothing much, Gordo's good, we went to the Digital Bean together, that's about it.'

'Cool, got to go, speak to you later, tell Gordo I say hi.'

'O.K. Outie.'

Lizzie hung up the phone and something hit her like a speeding bullet- Brett and Kelly were almost like Gordo and Miranda, like twins separated at birth.

Toon Lizzie: 'Wait a second…'

'…I thought Brett was cute! Does that mean I like Gordo?'

Lizzie debated the topic in her head no it wasn't so. She liked Brett for being Brett not for being like Gordo. 


	2. A Day Gone Wrong

The next day Lizzie woke up and after a boring breakfast she went to look for her newfound friends, but their cabins were empty. All the sudden a car rolled up the main stretch of the campsite. The car was red and looked really expensive.

Toon Lizzie: 'Hmm… maybe it's someone rich and I can become friends with them!'

The car stopped and what seemed like a nightmare to Lizzie happened in a flash. A pair of long legs left the car, a skimpy dress worn on top of the legs. Blonde hair.

Toon Lizzie: 'No, no, NOOOOO!'

Out of the car came Kate Sanders, Lizzie ex-friend and most hated enemy. To make matters worse her little lapdog, who followed all her orders- Claire, was with her.

Toon Lizzie: 'Please someone pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming.'

Kate saw Lizzie and decided to find out exactly why she was doing at her campsite (in a matter of speaking).

'Hello Lizzie McGuire. Always wearing the same thing I see.' Kate said, vicious as ever.

Claire gave Lizzie a sarcastic smile.

'Claire, Kate.' Lizzie said bitterly

'What are you doing here?' Kate demanded.

'Camping with family, and you?'

Toon Lizzie: 'Maybe she's lost and needs directions to go somewhere, away, nowhere near here. Because I'd be glad to give those directions…'

'Claire's parents invited me up for the weekend.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Darn.'

'See you around Dorky McGuire' Claire told Lizzie, obviously it was in the best interests of both parties if neither the two met up again until the end of the weekend.

This just added to Lizzie's list of problem, first she had this boy she liked, but wasn't sure if she liked him or Gordo, and now she has to deal with Kate and Claire.

Toon Lizzie: 'What more could go wrong?'

'Hey Lizzie,' Jo McGuire screamed out, 'we're going for a mountain climb. Come on.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Someone hates me!'


	3. Keep Your Potential Boyfriends Close And...

After a long day of walking, anger over Kate and Matt bugging her, Lizzie McGuire made it back to the campsite. Sweaty and tired she was almost about to go back to her cabin when what she saw just destroyed her. Kate was speaking to Brett, but it looked more than talking, it was flirting.

Toon Lizzie: 'Let me get my hands on her… I'll, I'll… AGHH!'

'Hello Brett, Kate.'

Brett had a confused look on his face, as did Kate.

'You know each other?' Kate and Brett said to Lizzie at the same time.

'Where are Kelly and Claire?' She said to both of them.

'Kelly's in her cabin, reading.' Brett responded.

'Not that's it any of your business but Claire broke her leg and can't go out for the next few days.' Kate told her.

'Wait! How do you two know each other?' Brett asked.

'We go to school with each other.' Lizzie told him.

The girls stared the other one off. Lizzie was furious.

Toon Lizzie: 'How dare Kate take away a boy who I could, kind of, like, but is totally confused over.'

Lizzie walked off too furious to hear Brett screaming at Lizzie to wait. Lizzie ran into her cabin and threw her self on her bed. Brett walked in.

'Lizzie, what's the matter? Kate and I were just talking.' Brett tried to explain to her.

'Really? Promise?' Lizzie asked.

'Yes, promise, cross my heart and hope to die. Why don't you come back outside, you can still talk to me, come on.' Brett answered.

Lizzie followed him outside where Kate was waiting. After speaking for a while Kate and Lizzie slowly started to ease up on each other.

'That's like the time you and me went to that movie and ate all those chocolate's and felt sick afterwards.' Lizzie reminisced with Kate.

'Yeah, that was like totally funny.' Kate said.

Toon Lizzie: 'Isn't it funny, without Claire around Kate has no one to show off in front of.'

'Well girls, I must be off. Speak to you later.' Brett excused himself.

Once he was out of earshot Kate had to ask-

'Do you think he is anything like Gordo? It's like Bizarro-Gordo.'

'Umm… yeah, kind of, I hardly noticed.' Lizzie lied.

'You like him don't you?' Kate asked

'How did you know?'

'The way you look at him, the way you smile at him, it's like totally obvious.'

Lizzie blushed.

'Don't you think its kind of strange, he looks, acts and talks like Gordo and you're attracted to him?' Kate boldly asked.

Lizzie blushed even more.

'Lizzie, its like so clear what's happening, you like Gordo and your transferring this love onto someone who is exactly like him.'

Lizzie was so red now she looked like a tomato.

'Lizzie, the whole school knows that you like Gordo and he likes you, but you're both too shy to say anything about it, just tell your true feelings to him and ask him out already!'

Lizzie looked at Kate blankly. Something had to be done, the question was- what?

Sunday afternoon approached, it was time for the McGuire family to leave and for the goodbye's to be said.

'See you Kelly, it was great to meet you.' Lizzie told her new friend.

'Yeah, bye.' She responded.

Matt was saying goodbye to his new friend, Buck. Lizzie moved towards Brett.

'See you Brett, I don't think I can forget you to soon.' Lizzie said.

Just as Lizzie was about to go into the car, Kate came up to her.

'See you around school McGuire, remember what I said.'

'I wont. See you Kate.'

Lizzie got into the car and left the campsite a little more confident about herself.


	4. Will She? Won't She?

By the time Lizzie got home, it was way too late for her to ring Gordo or Miranda. She had a well-deserved warm shower and went straight to bed. She'd speak to Gordo tomorrow, it would all be done tomorrow.

Tomorrow came around and like every Monday morning in the McGuire household things were hectic, today it was especially so. Matt was nagging his mother about something, Sam McGuire needed someone to fix his tie and Jo McGuire was trying to fix lunches-

'Mum, I can't find my homework.'

'Can someone fix my tie?'

'What do you want in your sandwich?'

'I put it somewhere.'

'I just can't get the knot right.'

'Do you want an apple?'

Lizzie was sitting at the table, she was tense and this made her go overboard.

'Everyone, be quiet!' Lizzie screamed in an outburst.

Her family looked at her.

'Lizzie are you alright?' Jo McGuire asked.

'She's gone mad mum.' Matt told his mother.

'I have to go to school, bye.' Lizzie said as she got her lunch and left the room.

Lizzie got to school, she had to find Gordo, Kate was right, she had to tell him her feelings. She found Gordo at his locker.

'Lizzie!' He said, excited to see her. 'How was your camping trip?'

'Good, thanks. Gordo I have to tell you something…' Lizzie words were cut short-

'Lizzie!' It was Miranda.

Toon Lizzie: 'No, not now! Why now?'

'How was your holiday? Tell me everything, what happened between you and that...' Lizzie grabbed Miranda and forced her down the hallway before she could say anything about Brett. On the way down they bumped into Kate and Claire, who was on crutches, they both gave Lizzie and Miranda a greasy.

'Oh… What's the matter Claire? Did you trip over your stupidity and brake your leg?' Miranda threw to Claire.

'No, she broke her leg on the camping trip on the weekend.' Lizzie answered.

Miranda stared at Lizzie.

'Come on Claire, lets go, before we get geek from McGuire and Sanchez. Kate told her friend.

Toon Lizzie: 'I knew it was too good to be true as if would Kate would have changed.

'…And remember what I told you McGuire.' Kate told Lizzie in a threatening manner, however it held a deeper meaning one that Lizzie understood.

Toon Lizzie: 'Maybe there is a heart deep down somewhere in that body of hers.'

'OK, what's going on? Why did you drag me away from Gordo, was Kate and Claire on your camping trip? What did Kate tell you?' Miranda asked in a confused way.

Lizzie began to retell the story of the weekend, making up a few areas and leaving out the bits concerning her true feelings about Gordo.

'Where have you guys been?' Gordo said coming up from behind. 'Come on… We have Mr. Dig for English and Tudgeman and Ethan are acting out a scene from Macbeth.'

Lizzie walked to class with her friends. She decided she'd tell Gordo after school. 


	5. Love Is Blind

The day came and passed. It was the end of the day and was time for Lizzie to tell Gordo. Miranda had to stay after school for singing practice so it gave Lizzie time to be alone with him as they were walking home from school.

'How funny was Tudgeman acting out that scene today!' Gordo told Lizzie. 'And Ethan… What a laugh, I mean as if he couldn't-'

'Gordo there's something I need to tell.' Lizzie said, butting in to the middle of Gordo's analysis of the class.

'What is it?' He asked in a concerned voice.

Toon Lizzie: 'OK, here we go:'

'Gordo, I love you, I always have and always will.'

'I love you to Miss McGuire…'

'…Miss McGuire! MISS MCGUIRE… if your so bored with Mr. Craft's and Mr. Tudegman's rendition of Macbeth that you have to fall asleep in class, then why don't you come up here and act out a scene.' Mr. Dig said, waking Lizzie up from here dream about asking Gordo out.

'Huh? It was a dream? Sorry Mr. Dig, I went camping with my family and got home late last night.' Lizzie half-sleepily told her teacher.

The day finally did come to an end, it was really now time for Lizzie to tell Gordo about how she feels. Lizzie had convinced Miranda not to walk home with Gordo and herself.

'Lizzie, you look a bit tense, what's the problem?' Gordo asked.

Toon Lizzie: 'Come on, you can do this.'

'Gordo… I just wanted to let you know… that… I think… your… What I'm trying to say is…' Lizzie stuttered out

'Lizzie I understand and know what you're trying to say.' Gordo said

'You do?' Lizzie shocked to hear.

'Yeah, Kate told me, I don't know why, but she told me and the answer is yes.'

'Kate? Yes?'

'She told me that you wanted to do that Macbeth project with me.'

'Oh, yeah that's it.' Lizzie said, a bit down.

'Lizzie, did you have something else to tell me?'

'No.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Grrr… you do!'

'I mean yes! Gordo, I couldn't have a better friend than you. I love the way you're an individual, I love the way you care for others and I love the way you're a great friend.' Lizzie told him.

'Thanks Lizzie.' Gordo thanked her, a bit embarrassed. 'You're a good friend as well.'

They both walked down the road, smiles on faces, thinking how much they like the other one, but too scared to really tell the other how they feel, but too happy not to be upset about it. They were best friends and that's what counted.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Well that's it, just a few things, First: thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Second: Just so you know I wanted to avoid clichés by making Gordo and Lizzie match up, so I did something different!!! Thirdly: please review, I really value feedback- good or bad! 


End file.
